1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a superconducting line, superconducting line connection structure and production method thereof. To put it more specifically, the present invention applies to a superconducting magnet system, current lead, power transmission cable, nuclear magnetic resonance analyzer, magnetic resonance diagnostic apparatus for medical use, superconducting power storage apparatus, magnetic separation apparatus, single crystal pulling apparatus in magnetic field, refrigerator cooling superconducting magnet apparatus, superconducting energy storage, superconducting generator and magnet for nuclear fusion reactor.
2. Description of Prior Art
A superconducting magnet apparatus, superconducting power cable or the like may require electrical connection of two or more superconducting lines. For example, electric resistance at a connection point must be minimized in the permanent current operated superconducting magnet apparatus, thereby reducing the damping factor of magnetic field produced by a magnet. Further, refrigerant consumption is increased by heat generated at the connection point in a superconducting power cable carrying a large current. This requires electric resistance to be reduced at the connection. A method for electrical connection of two or more superconducting lines is found in Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-102105 which discloses a method for solidifying the superconducting line subsequent to soaking it in the melt of metal or alloy.